Wait, what!
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: Ah what a nice day for a picnic... or is it? Here you see a running Lambo while Haru tries to stop him, then the vicious Hibari Kyoya comes in and well... it could only get worse... or does it? My "I'm sorry for my inactivity' fic. Enjoy ! Hibaharu 1886 ftw! -Kei


I wanted to say sorry for my inactivity, I really don't have any ideas for Black Coat and The Story Of Us. For Haru's Heart, I might delete it and rewrite everything… well not everything, if you guys have any ideas please let me know it would be a big help and I really need ideas to continue. If you have story suggestions I would be happy to oblige. Well here's my 'I'm sorry for lack of activity' fic enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Kei Zi, out!

* * *

><p>Ah, what a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, and not a single frown on people's faces. Well.. not everyone.<p>

"Damn herbivores." Seethed an outrageously angry Cloud Guardian.

Our dear Hibari Kyoya had been bed ridden ever since he got back from his last mission. No, not because he was injured but because he was drugged. How you ask? It was from a smoke bomb that's sole purpose was to drug him more than he is now, a lethal drug that would possibly kill him but since he's Hibari Kyoya he inhaled a little amount but it had its… effects…

"Oh, Honey. Don't be like that."

Hibari looked at the brunette who entered the room. If you looked at him now you would see that his face was a bit red and his eyes were a little droopy. One of the drug's effect was that his vision would be blurry but he knew that voice, figure, and brown hair all too well.

"Tsuna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Lol just kidding!<p>

"Haru."

"Don't look so grumpy, Sweetheart. Here I brought you some tea."

The now named Mrs. Hibari Haru gave her darling husband a cup of green tea, she sat on the chair next to him in the hospital bed of Vongola's clinic(or mini hospital if that's what you'd prefer) and smiled at him.

"How's your vision?"

"Terrible."

Haru giggled as he set the drink down.

"Haru."

Haru sat next to him on the bed as he suddenly hugged her waist shocking her a bit. He nuzzled his cheek just above her bosom and spoke.

"I love you."

Haru flushed, now she knew her husband best and he isn't one for saying sweet words, of course he's said them but out of the blue? Nuh uh.

"K-K-K-Kyoya? What was that?"

"I love you, Haru." He repeated without a second of halt thus causing Haru to flush even more as he nuzzled her more.

"K-Kyoya." She looked at him and saw that his face was redder than before, kind of like a badly drunk man.

"I love you very much, Haru."

By now Haru was very much tomato red, then it hit her. The drug. Kyoya wasn't a man who would succumb to such a thing but still, it might have taken effect on him even just a little, The now drowsy Hibari Kyoya began to smile while he nuzzled her all the more to make Haru's heart beat faster.

"Kyoya you're being very sweet."

"Does it bother you?"

Haru heard the hint of disappointment in his tone and couldn't help but giggle. She hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her head on his.

"No, not one bit."

She kind of thanked this drug since Hibari had started saying all the sweet things he said to her before and kept adding new ones as well. She would embrace him and kiss his head from time to time and when they come to silence they would just enjoy each other's hold… well until there was a large amount of pink smoke that filled the area(thankfully it hadn't set the sprinklers on) and now Haru Hibari was next to a dazzled ten years younger version of her husband.

"Hahi?"

xX0Xx

Oh the joys of youth... no wait, not for Tsuna that is. There was a little picnic at the Sawada household and yes it even includes our beloved Hibari Kyoya who is casually sitting away from the others next to the sliding door. Reborn had somehow managed him to come(lets not talk about that shall we) thus making the family picnic complete.

"Hahi! Lambo-kun please stop running around!"

"Wahaha! Lambo-sama is invincible!"

"Invincible to the EXTREME!"

"Lambo! Don't cause trouble!" I-pin raced forward to stop him from causing trouble but Lambo ran faster.

"This is a fun picnic!" Yamamoto laughed as he watched the chaos commence.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak!

"H-hey, calm down guys. We might upset Hibari-san if we keep the noise up."

Tsuna took a quick glance over Hibari's direction then his eyes passed by Kyoko who laughed as Haru tried to tame the two children.

Hibari wasn't taking it very well, he only came here because of Reborn, he hated crowding and now he had to endure these herbivores noise. He stood up and once he did Tsuna's red alert siren rang like there's no tomorrow.

"Gotcha!" Haru caught the child when he passed her direction. Though the silence seemed to die down.

"H-Haru."

She heard Tsuna's shaky voice and when she looked back she saw Hibari glaring at her and Lambo.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari was glaring daggers at both of them and Haru froze in place, why had the world forsaken her?!

"Herbivo-"

"Waaaah!" Lambo panicked and quickly threw his ten-year bazooka at Hibari thinking that it could've been grenades.

Next thing they knew they saw pink smoke and a much taller and broader man within it. Lambo jumped out of Haru's hold and she felt her knees weaken thus she melted on the ground as she stared at the form in front of her.

"Where am I?" A deep husky voice asked.

There stood our beloved Hibari Kyoya in his black jammies while Haru, who's eyes are as wide as an open door, just stared at him.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered but luckily ten-years older Hibari couldn't hear him.

"Its Hibari's older self!" Yamamoto, being the cheerful soul that he is, laughed and pointed out the obvious.

"Don't point out the obvious, idiot!" Gokudera, being the not cheerful soul that he is, snapped. Lucky for them Hibari had been drugged this time around and didn't even bother to hear them.

Back to our couple, Haru had stared at the figure above her and soon Hibari's own gaze fell below and saw non other than the brown hair he so loved. He crouched down and took a closer look at the said person, though his vision was clouded he still knew her features like the back of his hand.

Tsuna started to panic as when he saw Hibari crouch down to the shocked Haru, he couldn't do anything but watch since he had no power over Hibari's action. The same goes to the others as they watch in both bewilderment and shock.

"Haru."

This shocked everyone in the room even more since he just called Haru casually but of course said person was more shocked than anyone else.

"Your hair seems to be a bit longer." He sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist thinking that this was his wife in the future. "And your body seems a little smaller."

"HAHI?!"

She heard him chuckle in his deep voice as her face grew brighter than a tomato.

"But you're still Haru."

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiba-"

"What have you been doing these past few weeks while I was gone? Did I take long enough for your hair to grow?"

"I-I-I-"

Hibari nuzzled his head on her waist and of course Haru just blushed at that.

Tsuna and the others were probably turned to stone by now, first they had heard Hibari call Haru casually, then he just hugged her like its normal, lastly he kept on talking about Haru as if(well he does) he knows everything about her!

"O-oi. Just what's going on with that freak?"

"Hibari's in love to the EXTREME!"

They froze, Hibari? In love? With Haru?

"Just shut up or he might notice you."

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna jumped, Reborn always had the tendency to pop out wherever he likes

"Don't make him notice you now since his full attention is on Haru."

After his words silence came as Hibari continued to nuzzle the shocked Haru, her mind was practically buzzing right now but she was soon brought back to reality when his soothing voice called.

"Haru."

"Y-yes?" She muttered the only word that came out of her.

"I love you and don't you ever forget that."

Crack

Everyone in the room heard that sound since all of them did just that, they just stared at them as they turned rock solid. Did Hibari just say that?

"I love you very much."

Yes, he did.

Well what do you know, Ryohei was right.

Haru felt her stomach get butterflies, she felt so hot against his touch that it would've been like a volcano's lava, speaking of volcanoes here's one that would explode in three… two...

"HAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

one.

Her sudden outburst made her inch back and cover her face causing Hibari's shock, this had happened before but now he was worried because something might have just happened.

Haru's heart just stopped then and there, she couldn't believe it, Hibari loves her?! Her face was literally smoking as she burned furious red. Though all her thoughts vanished when she felt a strong big hand petting her head and when her hands fell from her face she met Hibari's softened face and worry filled eyes.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She heard the concern in his voice and she couldn't help but stare at his handsome face. Was he always this handsome?

"N-no. I-I'm fine."

He smiled and she could've sworn her stopped heart beats again only to be stopped once more.

"I'm glad to hear that."

His face was close to hers and she could see those soft onyx eyes that could drown you in it.

Okay now everyone here was turned to stone including Kyoko and Chrome. They just stared at them as Hibari and Haru had their own staring competition until…

Poof!

Haru blinked as the pink smoke appeared, everyone was knocked out of their staring when the dreaded Hibari Kyoya was now back to his ten-year younger self.

But the moment he came back was absolutely mortifying and hilarious, there in the same spot that future Hibari once sat was present Hibari. What makes it both mortifying and hilarious? Non other than the fact that Hibari's face was inches away from Haru, so close that even the wind could push the two for a kiss.

Hibari stared at Haru with a bit widened eyes, he had seen how future Haru was to him and saw how she would treat him and well… he still needed to process it and decipher just what his future self's relationship was with her but before she could answer one minute he's in a bed the next he's face to face with the girl who had… a future with him?

This was Haru's breaking point, she 'hahi'd from the top of her lungs, stood up, and ran away. She was so close to Hibari that it felt like one would soon initiate a kiss, after her experience with the future Hibari she was hitting rock bottom but before she ran away she took note of his facial features. Cold onyx eyes that would soon turn soft and caring, a handsome to-die-for face, and shiny jet black hair. Still, she had reached her boiling point and had to run away, maybe jump off a building somewhere.

Now its the gangs reaction, well… stiff a stone, but they shivered when Hibari stood up from his spot and left without another word.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Reborn smirked and Bianci giggled.

"At least now we know who's getting who."

"Wait, what?!"

Everyone chorused but soon they just stood there in silence, still processing the turn of events.

xX0Xx

"Hahi?"

The now ten-year younger Hibari Kyoya sat on the clinic bed with a bit of shock, he looked to his side and saw a familiar brunette with short hair and brown eyes sitting a little too close to his discomfort.

Haru of course was shocked but soon delight reached her as she now stared at her younger husband's self.

"Oh you look so adorable!" Haru squealed as Hibari twitched, what the hell?

"What?" He hissed and glared at her but again to his shock she didn't even flinch, instead she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't you do that to me mister, I can very much assure you that that won't work on me."

Hibari raised his brow, how dare this woman talk to him like this, then again his glare didn't work on her maybe a better threat would make her shut.

He pulled his tonfas out, pointed it at her, and hissed his favorite phrase.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hahi!"

Hibari smirked inwardly, finally she had gotten the point that he was no one to mess around with.

"Don't you dare point that weapon at me, Kyoya!"

Then again maybe not.

Hibari lowered his tonfas with both shock and amusement. She threw him her own glare amusing the prefect even more, and she even dared to call him by name. He saw her sigh and move out of the bed to sit on the chair beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hahi? Getting out of the bed because I know how much you like your personal space. But don't worry, that would change in due time." She smiled brightly at him as he raised his brow even more.

"How do you know me." Demand, not question. That's our Hibari for you.

Haru couldn't help but giggle at him, oh if only he knew.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Kyoya." She smiled again; irritating the prefect.

"Tell me now herbivore or I will bite you to death." He raised his tonfas again but only received a smile.

"I know you don't like not knowing things but that makes it more fun for me." She giggled and it was making Hibari a bit mad, how dare this woman play tricks on him?

"Tell me now herbivore." He hissed, the patience that he had left slowly slipping away.

"Nope." She giggled but then and idea came through her mind. "Well, if you must know."

Hibari raised his brow as Haru smiled at him, seriously this woman would turn stiff if she continued to smile like that.

"You're the owner of the biggest chocolate factory here and you spread love and joy wherever you go!"

He was deadpanned, he should've know this would happen.

"Ehehe, I'm joking." She laughed.

"Tell me the truth herbivore, and what am I doing in a hospital bed." He hissed but as usual it didn't work on the woman of happiness and joy.

"Hmm well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say a few things. But I'm no herbivore, my name is Haru. HARU."

"Whatever you say."

"Hahi! Kyoya!"

He sighed, such an annoyingly persistent woman. Seeing as he wouldn't get any information out of her if he continued this he decided to do as she pleases.

"Fine, Haru."

"Better! But maybe I should let you learn through the course of time."

She smiled as the never ending sunshine never left her, he swore his eyes would've been burned due to the brightness intensity.

"Well, the why reason you're here is because your future self inhaled a drug causing him to act like a drunken man. It was a good thing that he inhaled a non lethal amount, but still it had its… effects, like vision failure then there's…" Haru couldn't help but giggle at the other effect oh he would be so shocked!

"There's what." He hissed but he knew that it wouldn't work on her.

"Oh you should've seen yourself! You were so adorable saying sweet things like there's no tomorrow!"

Hibari grunted at that, had he become so low that he would do herbivorous things? But wait, one question isn't answered yet.

"Just how do you know me? What are you to my future self?"

Oh this is a question she was dying to answer, screw the universal law! She just wanted to see his shocked expression.

"Well, Kyoya. I'm your-"

Poof!

Another round of smoke came from no where and there was her husband looking as dazed as his last self.

She pouted and crossed her arms, she was about to tell his past self that she's his upper boss and that he does everything she wants but the universal law said screw you back. She looked at her husband and smiled at him.

"Hey, Honey."

Hibari looked to his side to see that Haru had just taken her place back at the bed and Hibari quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her like what he did before. Now back in the original position Haru stroke his hair as he took his place in comfort.

"I love you."

"I know darling, I love you too."

Somehow this drug was a nice turn of events for them, both for their past and future selves.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed~! Tell me your ideas for Black Coat okay? I really need help with this. Well, if you want a sequel just let me know!<p>

Kei Zi, out!


End file.
